


I’ll Just Walk Away With Her

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femme Fatale, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol Danvers steers a distressed, intoxicated Natasha out of a dance club one winter night.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 37





	I’ll Just Walk Away With Her

“Stop pushing me!”

Carol Danvers released her hand away from Natasha’s back the moment they got outside the club. They ignored the bouncer that was working as security. The two females started walking away, moving along the sidewalk in regular, street clothes.

“What’s your problem?” Natasha spat. Her head was swimming with alcohol and the heat that blasted from inside the building. “Why are we heading out?”

“Because you were minutes away from eye-clawing your ex-girlfriend,” Carol spoke calmly. 

“Maria started it,” Natasha went on, accusingly. “She likes being difficult!” Her feet stumble on the pavement with blurry vision.

“The only thing she likes is having your attention,” Carol informed her. She now shivered inside her brown corduroy bomber jacket. It was getting dark and colder out with the temperature dropping a few degrees.

“Carol, where are we going?” Natasha squeezed her eyes shut, holding the side of her head.

“My flat, where else?” the blonde squeezed their bodies close for warmth.

“Huh?” Natasha Romanov responded. Her low husky voice drove Captain Marvel crazy in love. How much she wanted to take good care of the drunken Black Widow and be by her side at all times.

The two of them were a unique pair with similar strengths and capabilities. Each woman had a long story to tell on their past and present lives.


End file.
